Death's War and Military Academy
by Allolanime44
Summary: Maka is a new student at Death's War and Military Academy, she isn't sure how she feels about being enrolled at the strange boarding school and hasn't been herself since her parent's divorce


Chapter One

Maka didn't feel like herself. She hadn't seen her parents had told her of their plans of divorce. He mother had gone away to travel the world, but did not take her daughter with her.

Maka was left with her father, Spirit. A good enough guy except for his inability to stay away from attractive woman and the way he constantly tried to parent her. Needless to say, the father and daughter were not close.

Today she was headed to a new school, an odd school. The school her father worked at. She was not prepared, nor was she in anyway excited. She'd miss her friends and her home. She'd live in a dorm, with other girls, in a big, creepy, symmetrical, castle-like school. Fun.

"You ready to go Maka!?" Her father asked when she opened the door to her mother's house. She didn't reply but simply hauled her suitcase down the front steps past her father. He sat in stunned silence for a moment before joining her at the car, "Here I'll take that."

She willingly passed him her large bag to throw in the trunk. Spirit immediately flopped to the asphalt under the weight of the young girl's heavy, heavy luggage. Maka should've laughed, but instead she just grew irritated with her pathetic father. "Let me do it."

She opened the trunk and tossed her bag into it as if it weighed nothing more than a dime. Maka closed the lid and waited for her father's reaction.

"Maka I-" Spirit began but stopped when he noticed a small purple feline appear at his daughter's side. "Maka I said no cats."

"I'm not leaving without Blair." Maka reached down and scooped up the kitty, holding her protectively close to her chest, "I don't know when mom'll be home and I'm not leaving her alone."

Spirit again tried to form some kind of coherent sentence but again failed, "I guess we'll just have to see what Lord Death has to say about this."

"I still don't understand why you have to refer to the principal as "Lord Death", it's just silly." Maka complained once Blair, Spirit and herself were all in the car. "I mean, what kind of a title is that!?"

Spirit didn't know what to say, he never did around his daughter. "Lord Death can explain it to you when we get there."

Maka wanted nothing more than to hop out of the car and catch the next plane ride out to anywhere, maybe she'd find her mother and they could explore all corners of the world together. But she was stuck in a ratty old car on her way to a boarding school where she'd have to put up with her father every minute of every day, fun.

Spirit had tried to make small chat with his daughter, unfortunately she wasn't in the mood, she never was. She seemed constantly embarrassed when he was around and if he were to ask a question, she gave short, one worded, answers.

But this road trip (Five and a half hours) had been nothing like before. She had either been scowling or on the verge of tears the whole way, he didn't know what to do or say to try to make the situation better for his daughter.

He couldn't have left her alone in her mother's house, and besides the Death's War and Military Academy (DWMA) was a great place! And Spirit knew his daughter would like it, her mother did.

"There it is Maka!" Spirit exclaimed excitedly, trying to get his daughter into a more enthusiastic mood before meeting the big boss man. "You're going to love it here, when your mother and I attended here, she never wanted-"

"Mom went here?" Maka asked, suddenly peaking interest.

"Oops, hehe yeah, did I not mention that." Spirit scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment, how had he forgotten to tell her? This road trip could've been a lot less awkward if she'd known her mother had gone to the DWMA, he'd messed up. Again.

"That's so cool!" Maka smiled at her father for the first time since he had told her about the academy, "Did she like it? Will I have any of the same teachers as she had? Did she make any good friends? Was she popular?"

Spirit didn't know which question to answer first so he decided to just let her continue on. "Will any of her friend's kids be there? Maybe I could be friends with them! Are the teachers nice? Why do they call the principal Lord Death? Was Lord Death the principal when mom was in school?"

Maka followed her father through the front gates of the school and down the long hallway towards the "Death Room", where apparently, Lord Death was waiting.

She passed a lot of kids her own age as well as some older and some younger. There was so many people that she didn't really take in any of their appearances, all she could tell was that every single one of them was wearing a uniform, darn it. Maka was not looking forward to having to where that.

As she was looking around at all the different sights and sounds, she hit something hard and hit the floor. "OW!" She looked up to see a spiky blue haired boy smiling down at her.

"Hey you're making a scene! That's my job! You can't just come in here and steal my spotlight just like that! I'm the star around here!" He exclaimed, stamping his foot and waving his arms around very dramatically. His voice was a tad bit annoying and he was very, very loud.

Everyone in the hallway was now looking at them, the blue haired maniac continued his rant on and on and people around them began to laugh. Maka blushed in embarrassment, great way to start out at a new school.

"Black Star, that's enough." Spirit placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, "you should all get back to class now."

Everyone in the hallway listened, the laughter died and every student went off on their own directions.

Before long, only the blue haired boy, a girl he was with, Maka and her father were left in the hallway. "Ah come on Professor, can't you just supervise a fight, this girl's gotta learn to stay outta my spotlight. I'll go easy on her since she's a new kid, but only this once."

"Black Star, go to class." Spirit sounded both uninterested as well as annoyed with the boy. Maka was now on her feet and Spirit took no time to grab her wrist and drag her on down the hallway towards the Death Room.

Maka stole a glance back to see the blue haired boy looking extremely confused and the girl that had been with him silently apologizing. Obviously the obnoxious boy's behavior was normal as the black haired girl seemed to know him rather well but didn't seem surprised by his actions. The boy however, seemed surprised by her father's reaction. Would her father have normally allowed them to fight? If Maka wasn't his daughter, would he have let that boy beat her up? Was that a normal thing around her? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Hello! Howdy! Hiya! Hey there! You must be Spirit's daughter, Maka! Pleased to meet you!" Maka was greeted by Lord Death and honestly didn't know what to say or what to think. The Principal of the DWMA was nothing more than a black mass with a friendly looking skull mask and giant white gloves that looked like they should've been worn to a baseball gall.

The Death Room was odd as well, not that nearly everything about this school so far had been odd but Maka didn't know how to react to any of it any more. She tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, not a sound came out.

"I'm sure you're probably very confused, maybe I can answer some questions." Lord Death declared after waiting a few moments longer for Maka to say something, "This is the DWMA, Death's (that's me!) War and Military Academy. Usually we don't let people know what the DWMA actually stands for, as it isn't a very pleasant name, but in the exception of our staff and students, we prefer them to know what it is they're getting into."

"Only the best get in here Maka and we train our students to defend our country as best as they possibly can, at first, the school was meant to train future military soldiers, but as of late, the school has provided the most amount of able fighters than any other military fort in the country!"

So you're training kids to go to war?" Maka didn't like the sound of this at all, what kind of political leader sent kids to war?

"Yes."

"And you don't think there's anything wrong with that?"

"No Maka, as I said, we only enroll the best."

"And how do you know I'm "the best"?" Maka asked, she couldn't think of anytime in her life that she had shown potential in any kind of fighting or weapon wielding ever. Unless you counted that time in third grade when she'd beat up a boy, but Maka was pretty sure there wasn't a single girl her age that hadn't beaten that kid up at one point or another.

"Because it's in your blood."

 **Author's Note**

 **I honestly have no idea where this story is headed but I'll just have fun with it, anyways, if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to let me know. As well as if any one has any better names for the academy.**


End file.
